


(Unexpectedly but Happily) Snowed In

by TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Mountains, Snowed In, angst if you squint, decided to write this because it's so cold and freezing rn, i love jaeyong sm, i love winter tho, jaehyun almost fucked up, jaeyong at seoul concert really messed me up, ski lodge, slight angst, taeyong is sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Taeyong decided to go on a trip to a ski lodge with his friends. He certainly did not expect to be snowed in and with his crush at that.





	(Unexpectedly but Happily) Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly, I wrote this in like 15 mins or less. I had it in my drafts for the past week and I decided to post it today. The weather is so crazy rn but at least I live in a place where it's not so bad! I hope everyone that is experiencing freezing temperatures and icy roads is safe and warm. Lastly, Happy Birthday Kim Dongyoung <3 My favorite vocalist in NCT (along with donghyuck).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy ^^

"Fuck, I'm freezing," Taeyong hissed.

He was currently stuck in a log cabin with no heat and there was no way to get out. Feet of snow covered both the door and the windows. He had no idea it was going to be this bad, actually, _they_ had no idea it was supposed to snow at all. At least Taeyong wasn't alone, Jung Jaehyun was here with him as well.

It all started when he got a text from his bestfriend Yuta asking if he would like to go on a trip with their friends Doyoung, Johnny, Ten, and Jaehyun to the mountains. He hastily said yes since it's been awhile since they all hangout.

Taeyong wasn't surprised Yuta wanted to go to the mountains. His nickname wasn't 'Mountain Man' for nothing.

They safely arrived to the destination and brought their belongings to the ski lodge before deciding to take a walk around. It was cold, not surprising, it was winter and they we're in the mountains, but it was different from what they were used to.

They were about to make a detour until he felt someone tug on his arm. Jaehyun was grinning at him mischievously, motioning him to follow the younger and go a different way than the group. He was contemplating whether or not he should go, he wasn't familiar with the place and neither was Jaehyun, but he obliged when Jaehyun's expression turned into a pleading one. 

They were walking around, laughing and chatting as they did so. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice the sky had gotten dark and it started to snow. They also weren't aware how far from the lodge they were. It wasn't until the snow started to stick and the ground became covered in a foot of snow that Jaehyun and Taeyong snapped out of whatever fantasy they were living in. 

"We need to find some place to take shelter," Jaehyun said. Taeyong agreed and nodded.

That's exactly how the ended up stuck in a old log cabin. 

It was small and wooden, nice and cozy for one, if not, two people to stay for a little vacation. There was one room, a bathroom, and a little kitchen area.

Taeyong was currently freezing. His whole body was shivering and his teeth were shattering. Jaehyun was looking around for anything that could possibly keep them warm like blankets. There was also fireplace so if Jaehyun could find some matches, they would be good. 

Taeyong stood up and walked over to the window. He could not believe the amount of snow that had fallen in the past hour or so. He didn't know since he left his phone back at the lodge. He wobbled back over to the couch, waiting for Jaehyun to appear. His jacket and scarf was not helping.

After what seemed like 10 minutes, Jaehyun came out of the room with one blanket.

"This is all that was in there. I even looked in the drawers to make sure I didn't miss anything."

He walked over to Taeyong and drapped the blanket over the elder. He backed away and sat on the other couch in front of Taeyong and rubbed his hands together before breathing into them..

"How about we share the blanket?" Taeyong asked. "I know you're cold just like I am, Jae."

Jaehyun looked up and grinned. "It's fine, hyung. You need it more than me."

Taeyong pouted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jaehyun chuckled while still trying to warm up his hands. "You're practically skin and bones which means you don't have enough fat to keep you warm."

"Jaehyun, that has to be the dumbest thing you have ever said."

"I'm just saying. Look you're still shivering even with the blanket on." Jaehyun shook his head and stood up. He got up and encircled his arms around the smaller.

Taeyong felt his body slowly getting warmer. He felt his face turning red.

"Hey, you're sitting on the blanket." Taeyong whined.

"Oh, sorry." Jaehyun withdrew his arms.

Taeyong felt cold again with the lost of body heat. He thought Jaehyun would go sit back down on the other couch but instead the younger slipped under the blanket and encircled his arms around Taeyong again. He exhaled and laid his head on Taeyong's shoulder.

"Is this better?"

Taeyong felt his cheeks heating up again. It was like his breath caught in his throat.

"I-I thought we weren't sharing the blanket," Taeyong mumbled.

"Who cares. I was getting tired of seeing you shiver, so now I'm here to warm you up." Jaehyun chuckled.

If Taeyong wasn't hot before, he sure was now. He almost forgot it was snowing and currently wintertime with how hot he was feeling. 

They stayed like that for sometime before Jaehyun sighed and shifted a bit to look at Taeyong. He was had a slight smile on his face. Taeyong looked at the younger, confused to why he was staring at him like that. Jaehyun smiled even wider and raised his hand to move a hair behind Taeyong's ear.

"Hyung. You know you're beautiful, right?" Jaehyun placed his hand on Taeyong's cheek, gently caressing it. "Beautiful than everyone on this planet."

Taeyong froze. The way Jaehyun was staring at him, the way he was caressing he cheek, it felt like time had stopped and it was just them. Taeyong always knew he had feelings for Jaehyun but he wasn't sure if they younger felt the same way for him. Was he confessing? Before Taeyong could say anything, Jaehyun busted out laughing and took away his hand that was caressing Taeyong's cheek.Taeyong's heart broke into a million pieces. 

"Hyung. You should have seen your face just now. You looked like a kicked puppy, "Jaehyun said in between laughter. Taeyong wanted to crawl into a hole. He knew the younger didn't like him and was just messing with his feelings. He slowly started scooted away from the younger. 

Jaehyun's laughter quickly stopped. His eyes widened when Taeyong's eyes started to swell up with water.

"Hyung-"

"Jaehyun, you know I like you right?" Taeyong choked out. He shut his eyes and shook his head. He felt so stupid. He wanted to get this over with quickly. He wanted to say more but the more he thought about it, the more he sobbed. 

Jaehyun was frozen to his spot. It took him a minute to progress what just happened. "Fuck." He breathed out. He edged closer to Taeyong and cupped his face, making the older look at him. "Hyung, fuck. This is not how I wanted this to go." 

Jaehyun was wiping Taeyong's tears but more and more kept spilling out. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier. I just thought it was funny how your expression changed when I siaid that. I was being serious though when I said you're beautiful which you probably already know since, you know, you're Lee Taeyong." Jaehyun sighed. "I'm really bad at confessing my feelings, but I really like you too. A lot. And for some time now but I felt like I would always been seen as just a friend in your eyes."

After Jaehyun's confession, Taeyong couldn't help but cry even more. He couldn't believe it. Jaehyun actually liked him and for some time just as he did. He started to hiccup now. Taeyong wished he could stop crying but he was just too happy. Instead of trying to talk, he responded by leaning in and capturing Jaehyun's lips with a cute little peck.

They ended up with the widest smiles on their faces and fell asleep cuddling each other.

 

(After 4 hours, their friends busted through the cabin doors with the help of staff and brought them back to the lodge safely. No one questioned why the two were cuddled up on the couch. That would be a discussion for later.)

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yongcentre)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/allureyongs)  
> Leave some questions or interact with me on twt!!! I love making new friends :)


End file.
